Twisted Devotion
by redwicca
Summary: when the guys start falling for the new girl and she clames she knows about the order but draco starts falling for her and her birth father is bent on the distruction of her new friends there in for troubble where will her devotion lie am and others will
1. you called him Draco

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters besides Alex my friends own the other characters not mentioned in the books (I-V) If I did I wouldn't be writing this fic I would be SHOPPING  
  
A/N this is my first fic that is my own so please r&r / lots of thanx to my beta you r a kool persons *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *  
  
As Alex walked to the barrier of platform 9 and 3 quarters she thought of the fun time she was going to have screwing with every one's head. She had spotted her target: Harry Potter. Her father, or so she had considered him, had told her that he would help her. As she went to the compartment where the 'golden trio' usually sat the door opened. " hey this is our compartment" Ron said. I turned around to look him in the eye I knew I had the desired effect on both boys when I heard Harry mutter to Ron "damn." Hermione on the other hand said " would you please mind leaving?" Harry snapped "but if you'd like to stay that's just fine we love meeting new people." "Well thank you" I replied. "Harry, Ron you see one girl and you go nuts we need to talk private matters." "it's ok I will just leave unless you guys are talking about the order than I would love to join you" "How do you know about the order? What do you know ?" Harry said very curious of what her answer will be. " I know from the 3 people who raised and taught me haven't you wondered why you've never seen me? I know hogwarts from the people who raised me but technically more than 3 people raised me." I said as I sat in the seat across from Ron who took his wand out and pointed it at me, as did the others. "who raised you then?" they all said at once. "Depends on which one of the men you are talking about. You better prepare your self for a long train ride." The compartment door slid open again and there stood a very cute looking Draco Malfoy. "hello who might you be I'm Draco Draco Malfoy why don't you ditch these dorks and join me and mine?" he said. "No I need to talk to Harry Ron and Hermione. Than maybe I'll consider Draco." 


	2. descriptions

sorry the last chapter short but more to come this is the character descriptions:  
Alex: waist length curly red hair chocolate or earthy brown (depending on mood) 5'8 , very curvy, 16 years  
Dani: shoulder length chestnut hair hazel eyes 5'10, curvy, 32 years  
Michelle: short pink hair green eyes 5'3 curvy 16 years  
Harry: shaggy hair/ 6'0  
Ron: same hair/ 6'5  
Draco: spiked or gelled back not as heavily/ 6'3  
snape: is just a BIT younger o lets say 38?? If to young review I won't write another chapter unless I GET 3 REVIEWS luy 


	3. a new year a new explanation a new croud

Hey this chapter is going to have sum cussin kk *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Mione's pov  
  
"ok let me brief you on you on my history, Ron please stop staring down there its rude" Alex said. Ron turned the color of a beet and he and Harry directed there attention to her face but were still starring.: boy: thought Hermione. "how are we to trust you" Ron asked. "I'll get there, ok here's my story when I was 1 my father left because he died I know that much my mother left me to die in our house this is what the first people who raised me said those people would be Minerva McGonaglle, Hagred, Albus Dumbledore, Sevarus Snape, and the rest of the hogwarts staff." Harry and Ron suddenly stopped her. " Snape, Snape raised you why aren't you evil" " beg pardon but he is very nice and taught me loads I could tell your exact thoughts right now and I can even tell the whole school that your thinking of my ass Ron and Harry thinking I'm a death eater with big boobs your perverts" Hermione snorted " you're a ligilemens ya right Harry cant even do oculmancy let alone legilemency and he's the best in the da the da he cant do it and your in our year" "I can to I am a skilled ligilamence and oculumece ask snape. You'll see when we get to school I mean all I try to do is be nice but fine I'll just talk to fred and George about the meetings or at least what I know" Alex said with a look of utter innocence 'ya right hermione thought her innocent I just bet she's a death eater'. Alex almost shouted in frustration "I'm not a death eater for the last time trust me or not I guess I'll see you on the winter holidays." " Wait" Ron said, "Fred and George aren't here." " Sure they are they're in the last compartment you'd think to find us bye again I'll come back in an hour or maybe not." With a confident smile she left the compartment and an hour later they were at hogwarts. As Harry and Ron spotted Alex they saw some odd things first off a tall female who they thought must be the da teacher then they saw a Goth looking chick with long dirty blond hair who Ron recognized as Caolinn a slytherin. "Omy she's in slytherin" ****************************************************** sry bout the grammar who wants to beta 4 me I was diched and I promise this fic will get beta plz read and review 


End file.
